


they say the nile used to run from east to west

by aestheticisms (R_Vienna)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Lowercase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Vienna/pseuds/aestheticisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kyouko kirigiri / makoto naegi: she looks for a queen, because she's a knight in studded gloves and a leather jacket.  (we could leave this star-crossed world behind.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	they say the nile used to run from east to west

maybe it was all some terrible dream. a collective nightmare sprung out of bitter feelings and distasteful emotions, an accident. there was no reason for them to hate each other, there was no reason for them to scowl and glare and doubt.     
  
there was no reason to doubt at all. there was no reason for it to fester, grow, spread. kyouko kirigiri flicked her lavender hair back, and sized up the competition. a short cough, dry and forced. the other students, right, not competition, she wasn't playing in this stupid game, no, not at all. it wasn't right seeing them like the chess pieces they were, pretty pawns all lined up and ready to die for their queen.   

not that she was filling that role, no, hers was that of a knight. she protected, she fought. her fists were scarred and gloved for a reason. kirigiri wasn't delicate, not like the rest of the girls. oogami-san, and asahina-san aside, the females of hope's peak academy's seventy eighth class were delicate, with soft features and sharp eyes, and candy colored lips.

even the most made up, celestia von who the fuck gave a shit about her fake germanic last name, was carved out of porcelain. the queen of liars would topple like a house of cards with the right push.   

kyouko's mouth twitched into a grimace, her violet gaze searching for something beyond the sea of confused social deviants, searching for an anchor. she formed an o with her lips, and then smiled slightly.   

there was a boy, trembling only slightly, fists clenched inside the folds of his black blazer pockets. he leaned against a classroom wall, he was the boy who woke up last. he was analyzing now, scanning the crowd, thinking and pondering, maybe scheming, she'd like that very much. she liked boys who could think, and this one was a sure-fire candidate. byakuya togami didn't catch her interest, he thought too much. makoto naegi, though, he was perfect. he thought and he trusted, and his naivety was to die for.   


it would be a wonderful asset in this game. 

because it was a game, no matter how she looked at it. it was a game she was going to win. 

kirigiri pushed her way across the room, and cast a long shadow. 

she found her queen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what this is gomen floats away


End file.
